cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Cymru
History The nation of New Cymru comprises of the southeastern portion of the Australian continent, as well as Melville and Bathurst islands to the north, and King and Flinders islands to the south. The current neighbouring nations are Promised Land and Imperial Wellington. Foundation The nation was founded when a generous portion of land was gifted to the fledgling government by Imperial Wellington. The nation prospered quickly. Under the leadership of Michael Gaunter, the population harnessed the landscape, and the natural resources of the area, establishing profitable lumber concerns, and gem mining corporations. Civilization One of the first military actions of the new state was to bring civilization to the people of King Island and Flinders Island. The operation was conducted without bloodshed, and the native poulation were treated with the utmost respect. All are now citizens of New Cymru. Occupation The corrupt and defunct leadership of Manhilia provided the first real test to the New Cymru armed forces. Although technologically backwards, the warriors of the island still caused considerable casualties to the liberating marines. The battle was brief but bloody, and, remarkably, no civilians were harmed. The de facto leader of the island was arrested and later executed, and a governor was installed to oversee transition into the New Cymru democratic state. Union The next milestone in history was the drawing and signing of the Oceanic Pact, which forged closer relations with Promised Land, Imperial Wellington, and Kyokujitsu Teikoku. The signing of this pact also led to the purchase of half the state of Victoria from Promised Land, and the transfer of Melbourne to a free city, dual governed by the people from both nations. Military New Cymru Army 1st Army Group: 120,000 men New Cymru 1st Army: 60,000 men 30 Regiments of New Cymru riflemen, including command and infantry support, including transport, machine gun and mortar teams New Cymru Auxiliary Division: 10,000 men New Cymru Artillery Regiment: 4,000 men plus artillery, including support crew New Cymru Engineers Regiment: 4,000 men, all trained in demolition and construction New Cymru Armoured Company: 500 Raglan Pattern Tanks, 2,000 crew members. 2,000 support infantry New Cymru Marine Division: 10,000 men Five Regiments of Marines, one of which is always on home duty, another on various overseas duty. Three Regiments are currently assigned to Marlin Class landing ships New Cymru Paratrooper Division: 10,000 men Only deployed when resources permit. Five Regiments New Cymru Reserve Corps: 30,000 men 15 Regiments of Reserve troops. Most reserves are conducting national service, it is expected that half of this number will continue full service. New Cymru Navy Northern Squadron Destroyer NCS Boreas Frigate NCS Cymru Cruiser NCS Austral Battleship NCS Sydney Amphibious Assault platform NCS Marlin Southern Squadron Destroyer NCS Notus Frigate NCS Proxia Cruiser NCS Wellington Battleship NCS Melbourne Amphibious Assault Platform NCS Manta Inshore Patrol Flotillas Northern Flotilla Corvette NCS Asiatic Four Inshore Patrol Vessels Eastern Flotilla Corvette NCS Oceania Four Inshore Patrol Vessels Southern Flotilla Corvette NCS Aurora Four Inshore Patrol Vessels New Cymru Air Force Northern Command 1 squadron of F-22 Ddraig Fighters 5 Squadrons of F-15E Kestrel (Strike Variant) Fighters 10 Squadrons of F-16 Goshawk Fighters Southern Command 1 Squadron of F-22 Ddraig Fighters 5 Squadrons of F-15E Kestrel (Strike Variant) Fighters 10 Squadrons of F-16 Goshawk Fighters Bomber Wing 1 squadron of T-160 Bombers 1 Squadron of B-1 Bombers 1 Squadron of B-2 Bombers 2 Squadrons of B-52 Bombers 5 Squadrons of F-15E Kestrel (Strike Variant) Fighters Naval Command Three squadrons of Harrier VTOL Jets Three squadrons of Seaknight transport helicopters One squadron of Seastallion transport helicopters, divided amongst landing ships One squadron of Seasprite ASW helicopters, divided amongst naval assets Education From the age of five each child attends school in New Cymru. From the ages of five to ten, schooling is focused on the construction of words and sentences, proper speech, mathematics, and extracurriculur activities. From the ages of eleven to fifteen, students are taught the finer points of the english language, and welsh is compulsory. Mathematics is embraced to a deeper level, and science is taught. Social studies also form a large part of the secondary programme. All the while physical activity is mandatory for one hour per school day. From the ages of sixteen to eighteen, higher education is taught, with students specialising in particular topics. Generally, students continue to take mathematics and english. But specialise in a particular science. Students also have the option of studying classical history, as well as geography and modern history. Practical trades are also offered, with lumbering and gem mining being them most common, however construction workers of all types are highly valued. Welsh is now an optional language, but others are offered as well, along with a wide variety of short courses in other languages. Physical education continues to be offered, but is now optional, and includes anatomic study, and exercise science. Every combination of topics is designed to produce a valuable member of society after schooling is complete. Higher Education At the age of nineteen, a student may attend one of New Cymru's prestigous universities, to further enhance their study. Course range from two years to five years, depending on the degree awarded. All topics offered at upper secondary level are available, but at higher levels, giving more depth to the subjects. Any person who does not take the opportunity of higher education must complete two years of national service, with promotion opportunities offered. Category:Nations Category:Roleplay